Conveyor systems are used through industries for many reasons such as loading or unloading a truck, moving articles within a machine or factory, or moving articles to a secondary packing location. Conveyor systems typically include a plurality of rollers so that as an article such as a box is placed on the conveyor system the article can be moved without lifting the article as the article moves between two locations. Some conveyor systems only include free rolling rollers that allow an article to move using gravity, a push from a user, or another article pushing a first article down the conveyor. Some conveyor systems are motorized so that one or more of the rollers rotate to move an article along the conveyor system. These conveyor systems generally include a motor within one or more of the rollers or a motor that is suspended from the conveyor frame that rotates one or more of the rollers. The one or more rotated rollers may be coupled to other rollers so that multiple rollers are driven by a motor. During movement a gear box is turned by the motor within the roller and the gearbox moves the roller so that the conveyor system is moved. These motors are typically connected to a controller, which is located at a location separate from the motor.
Examples of conveyor systems may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,206,181; 6,288,470; 6,710,505; 6,794,788; 7,537,107; 8,757,363; and 9,004,263 all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. It would be attractive to have a motor that is shaped as a roller. What is needed is a motor including a sintered or hot pressed ring magnet. It would be attractive to have a ring magnet that is connected to a roller tube via keying to create a complementary fit and secure alignment of the magnets within the roller tube. What is needed is a ring magnet that is formed of a plurality of longitudinal pieces connected together in a ring shape. It would be attractive to include a method to insert a ring magnet into a roller tube so that the ring magnet and roller tube are connected together. What is needed is a gearless motor that is easy to manufacture and includes enough torque so that the gearless motor can replace a gear type motorized roller.